


Family Business

by watsky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Fluff, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watsky/pseuds/watsky
Summary: Bakery AU; McCree asks Reyes to be his dad, since he doesn't have one. (very short)





	Family Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmersoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmersoni/gifts).



> me and my buddy made a blackwatch bakery au last year and i wrote this drabble because i got an idea so now i'm posting it

"Hey, uh... Gabe?" Jesse gets Gabriel's attention while they work, tucked away in the kitchen of Blackwatch Bakery. Gabriel grunts in recognition, giving Jesse the go ahead to continue.   
"So, uh... I gotta ask you somethin'. And, feel free to say no o'course, but... can I call you dad?"   
Gabriel stops chopping his ingredients, looking at Jesse, who continues to babble to justify his question.   
"It's just, I never really knew my dad. It was just me and Ma, and she was always workin' hard to provide a good livin' situation for me. We never had a lot o' money growin' up, you know that. Haha... Then I joined Deadlock, and that was no family. You're just... the closest thing to a dad I ever had. I love you, Gabe. Damn, I sound like a sap..." Jesse rubs the back of his neck awkwardly." So... how 'bout it? Can I call ya Pa?"   
Gabriel exhales slowly, and Jesse's stomach butterflies turn into stomach pterodactyls. He goes to backtrack, but Gabe cuts him off.   
"Yeah, sure. You can call me dad. But not Pa, or daddy. Just dad. And father is too formal, don't call me that either."   
"W-wait, really? I can call you p-- dad? Shoot, Gabe... I'm the happiest guy in the, well... the whole world right now. Thanks... dad." Jesse beams, his whole face lit up. Gabe smiles, and very quietly laughs, a quick and short "ha".   
"Get back to work, Jesse."   
"Aye-aye, cap'n."


End file.
